1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of communications. In some embodiments, it relates to a system and method for building of one or more interactive queues used in communications, such as phone calls, SMS text messages, electronic voice messages, and other communications and/or messaging systems.
2. Background Information
Despite the rise of social media technologies, the basic need to connect live (e.g. people talking to people) remains a critical element of business and other interactions. Surprisingly, no significant improvements have been made to the way that people actually talk live. For people that derive income from such communications, (e.g. sales managers, business executives, agents, consultants, real estate agents, etc), the need to connect with others live is critical. History has shown us that email and other social applications can be useful, but can not (and most likely will not) replace the basic process of one person communicating live with another individual.
Also, though “smart phones” are now pervasive and have many features (e.g. cameras, music, games) and applications, when it comes to placing, scheduling and managing calls, a user has very limited choices. Specifically, a user can make a call, receive a call, and listen to voicemails. Some smart phones now have “visual voicemail”, which allows a user to see the time/date/caller details of a voicemail. However, when it comes to the personal telecom/calling process, users are essentially no better off then they were 25 years ago.